The Wish That Changed It All
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: One simple act, one plea for help, can change everything. NaruHina slight OCTen---going to be rewritten
1. Beginnings

**Authors Note:** this is my very first story and I have gotten inspiration from a lot of the other stories i have read before. If I have made mistakes or if I have copies any other stories, tell me and i will make the correct adjustments to my story.

Normal speaking  
_Thoughts/flashback  
_**Demon speaking/ Summon speaking  
_Demon thoughts/ Summon thoughts  


* * *

_**

* * *

"Nothing has changed." Naruto said as he looked at the village from the top of the hokage monument."Now i know why they hate me, because of that damn fox."

a shooting star flew over head, flying across the midnight sky as its tail of fire brought light to the darkness above.

"huh? A shooting star......might as well try." Naruto started to wish, to plead to the star to grant what he wanted. "I wish I could have a happy life."

What Naruto didn't know was that Kami-sama was listening to his plea. She felt sorry for the life that she had chosen for him.

"Maybe I could help him out a bit, hmm......Tenshi."

"Hai" the boy named Tenshi said.

"I want you to go down to Konoha and protect Naruto from his enemies, train him, and make him happy in any way you can, ok?"

"Of course Kami-sama, I will do as you bid, and, who knows, maybe it will be fun."

"Maybe you could finally make him realize the love that girl Hinata has for him."

"hmm...that is a major possibility hehehe, he's to dense to realize it himself anyway, oh well."

"Maybe you should get going my dear Tenshi."

" Oh, of course. I thank you Kami-sama, for letting me live as a human, for what i really am." Tenshi then vanishes in a swirl of white feathers.

The Tenshi no Hikari of Konoha was on his way back home.  


* * *

* * *

**Kami **= god

**Tenshi** Angel

**Hikari = **light


	2. New Teams

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Konohagakure. The villagers wandering around shopping, playing etc, and then there was Naruto practicing his tai and ninjutsu on a couple of unlucky trees.

"Ah man, this sucks. At this rate I wont be able to get strong enough to be Hokage for along time. Man and i wanted to rub it in Sasuke-teme's face when i beat him in combat!"

What Naruto didn't know was that a certain shy, lavender eyed Hyuuga was watching him train.

"Ganbatte Naruto-kun, I know you can do anything. If only i had the courage to tell you how i feel about you." '_but what if he rejects me? What if he thinks im not worth it, that im to weak?' _Hinata started to get teary eyed._ 'I don't know what I would do if he rejects me.' _Tears cascade down her cheeks while a sad sob escapes her throat.

Naruto heard the sob and turned around to find Hinata under a tree crying her eyes out. He runs over to her to find out whats wrong.

"Ne, Hinata, whats wrong, why are you crying?"

Hinata lets out a surprised gasp and looks up locks her lavender eyes to his blue.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun, o-o-ohayo."

"Ohayo Hinata, why are you crying, are you okay?"

"H-h-h-hai, I'm o-okay."

"hmm, ok then. Ne Hinata I gotta run, gotta go get some Ichiraku ramen!"

"O-o-o-okay N-Naruto-kun."

"See you around Hinata!"

Naruto runs off to Ichiraku's not knowing that he just made Hinata even more depressed.

_'Of course he wouldn't give me any second thought, I'm not worth it.' _she thought as her tears began anew.

xxx** Scene Change **xxx

On top of the Hokage monument stood a lone figure looking over the eyes roamed the scenery and gave a few glances at certain people jumping across buildings.

"It's been a long time since I have been here. Not much has changed over the years. I wonder how Cousin and Imouto-chan have been doing? I hope they haven't forgotten me. Oh well, I'll see them eventually. Time to go see Hokage-sama and put the plan into action.

With that the strange figure disappeared in swirl in white feathers, off to go see the Hokage and change the outcome of events yet to come.

xxx **Scene Change **xxx

Sarutobi was a very busy man. If it didn't stress him enough that he had to take care of the whole village, he had to constantly fight against the council members trying to get rid of Naruto, and even worse Danzo, who wanted to turn Naruto into his own personal weapon. Sarutobi always suspected Danzo of wrong doings but could never find enough evidence to put him to the witness stand.

Sarutobi was currently doing as much of the endless paperwork he could while trying not to go insane from having to stay in his office all day everyday.

_'Damn you Minato, you had to go and die and leave me with all this work again. I'm getting to old for all of this shit.' _A knock on the door brought him out of thoughts. "Enter"

Into the office came a boy around the age fourteen or fifteen, having his face covered by a cloak Sarutobi couldn't get a good look at his face. He was wearing a shinobi jacket, shinobi jeans, as well as what looked like a new pair of ninja sandals. Covering all of that was an open cloak that covered most of his features. _'The strange part' _Sarutobi noticed _'all of his cloths are white.' _From what Sarutobi could see this boy stood at about five foot eight inches tall and had a katana at his waist. Sarutobi also noticed that from what he could see that the boy was also pretty fit. Shaking his head Sarutobi got to the point.

"Who are you, and what do you need."

The boy pulled down the hood of his cloak and revealed to the Hokage his face and golden eyes.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. My name is Tenshi Hikari and i would like to enlist as a Konoha Gennin."

"My boy you are at least fifteen and from what I can tell you should at least be chunnin level. Why do you wish to be a gennin?"

"It is for my own personal reason Hokage-sama. I don't like things given to me, I would like to achieve them for my self. Also...I have some things i must discuss with you in private Hokage-sama."

"Hmm..very well." Sarutobi does a quick silencing jutsu and seals off the office.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"You see Hokage-sama...(A.N: you will find out what they said later)

xxx** 30 minutes later** xxx

"Hmm...very well. I will agree to your terms Tenshi. As long as you keep your real name a secret, and don't tell Naruto about his past yet, he is not ready."

"Very well Hokage-sama. I will keep silent."

dropping the silence jutsu Sarutobi calls "Anbu!"

Three Anbu ninja appear in front of the desk

"Hai Hokage-sama" one of the three say

"I need you to get me Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, and Kurenai Yuhi as fast as you can."

"Hai!" the three anbu vanished via shunshin.

xxx**10 minutes later **xxx

All of the rookie 9 and their sensei's were scattered around the Hokage office talking amongst one another what Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Glad you could all join us, for you see a new ninja has just been made gennin and he will joining one of your teams, but, because of this the teams will have to be rearranged."

Yells of displeasure came from some of the gennin and even Kurenai and continued until Naruto decided to speak his mind.

"What the hell old man! Why are you taking apart the teams. I wanna stay with Sakura-chan!" At this Hinata looked down in sadness _'He will never notice me.' _

Sakura gets mad and hits Naruto on the top of his head. "Baka! He's the Hokage so shut up!"

Sarutobi decides to stop all of the fuss. " Alright settle down settle down." at this the room fell silent except for Naruto mumbling under his breath.

"First of all these new teams are permanent so stop complaining. Second I haven't even been able to introduce the new gennin joining us today."

Sakura looks at the Hokage, "Oh yea, where is this new guy any way? _**As if this guy could stand up to Sasuke-kun Cha!**_"

"He has been here the whole time. If you would please come out Tenshi."

From out of no where Tenshi appears in front of the group in a swirl of feathers. (A.N: the feathers will always be white. I just don't want to say it to many times.)

"Greetings to you all. My name is Tenshi Hikari, and I will be the new gennin that will be joining one of the new squads."

All of the rookie 9 and sensei's looked at the newcomer with disbelief. Kiba was the one to speak out there thoughts.

"dude, how old are you?"

"I turned fifteen last October."

"Dude you must suck to be fifteen and still a gennin hahaha!"

Kurenai smacked Kiba upside the head, "Quiet Kiba, Hokage-sama said that he just joined. This must be his first time inside of a ninja village."

"Sorry sensei." Kiba replied

"As I was saying...Tenshi is fifteen but he could be a chunnin if he wanted to."

Shocked faces passed around the crowd.

"If you could be a chunnin why don't you? Why be a gennin?" Sasuke asked

"Well...I don't like things given to me for free. I would rather earn my rank, power and skill by earning it, not having it handed to me on a silver platter, im not spoiled."

"Che..your an idiot." Said Sasuke

"Hmmm...am I stupid because I want to have a sensei help me get stronger? Or am I stupid be because I don't see my self as royalty or better than others and think I deserve everything in the world?" At this Sasuke gets angry that he had just been mocked.

"Alright, Alright settle down." Sarutobi says, " Onto the important business, the new teams. Truthfully only team 7 and 8 will be changed. Team 10 will remain the same. If anybody from team 10 wishes to leave them you are free to do so." With this said Ino and Asuma leave the Hokage's office.

"For who is left, the new team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, And Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Kiba starts whining saying that he doesn't want to be with the Uchiha stuck-up and fan-girl Sakura while Sakura is screaming happiness that she would still be on Sasuke's team. Naruto looks sad while Hinata is thinking _'If Kiba got switched...Then Naruto-kun will be on my team!' _

"Onto team 8, team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Tenshi Hikari under Kurenai Yuhi. Get to know your new team mates, and please, give Tenshi a warm welcome into your group. You will all have a week for team practice before your back on missions, dismissed."

The whole group leaves the office, wondering how it will go with these new however, stayed behind.

"I hope this works Tenshi. I want him to be happy."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, it will all turn out for the better."

Tenshi dissapears, not to be seen until the next day.


	3. Team Introduction and Test begins

The Next day was fairly strange for the new team 8. Having Naruto on the team made Kurenai think about what kind of a challenge the Hokage had given her for trying to teach Knuckle headed Naruto, especially at the fact that since Naruto is on the team, Hinata would probably freeze up a couple of times unti she could get used to her not so secret crush being near her every day.

Being on a new team did not suit Naruto. He would not be able to go on missions with Sakura any more, and he wouldn't be able to show Sasuke that he was stronger than him. Naruto didn't know anything about his team mates, Shino being so quiet and Hinata always fainting every time he was near her. He could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong with her. Was she sick? Or did she just not want to be near him?

"Crap I'm late!" Naruto said. He was unable to remember where Kurenai sensei said to go for their team meeting. Running down the street Naruto was trying to find one of his team mates so he could go with him or her to the teams training ground. Passing a corner Naruto spots the new guy he saw the other day.

"Oi, new guy! wait up!"

"Hmm? I have a name you know."Tenshi replies

"I know, I know but I forgot it. What was your name again?"

"My name is Tenshi Hikari. It's nice to meet my new team mate in person. You are?"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it!'

_'And so it begins.' _"Alright then Naruto. We had better hurry up, Kurenai sensei said to be there by seven, and its about six fifty right now."

"Oh crap! We are so gonna be late!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. we just gotta run a little bit to the training ground."

"You know where it is?"

"You don't? what did you forget where it was or forget where we had to meet?"

"I forgot where we had to meet."

*sigh* "Alright follow me. You know, it doesn't make sense for someone that's new to be showing a local around right?"

"Yea, yea lets just get going already!"

"Temper, temper, but anyway lets go. I don't want to be late. Try to keep up Naruto."

About five minutes later Tenshi and Naruto finally arrived at the Training ground Kurenai specified to meet at. Hinata, Shino, and even Kurenai were already there waiting for the them to arrive.

"Neh, Kurenai sensei" Tenshi said, "We weren't late were we?"

"No, you had about two minutes to spare. However i expect you two to get here earlier. It pays to be early and punctual."

"I didn't know sensei, please forgive me."

It's alright Tenshi. Since your new to being a ninja I'll let you off with a warning. However," Kurenai looks at Naruto, "What took you so long Naruto?"

"Ah, gomen sensei, but I forgot where the training ground you said to go to was."

*sigh* "Naruto, you should be able to memorize what I tell you the first time. You must have good memory to be a good ninja."

"Alright sensei I'll remember that."

"Alright then team. Take a seat and I'll tell you what we need to do."

The four genin sit down under a tree, or in Tenshi's case, on a tree branch, and wait to hear their sensei begin to speak.

"Alright" Kurenai begins, "First off since I haven't been the sensei of two of you, we wil start off with an introduction. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. Shino, why don't you start us off?"

Shino began," My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are bugs and collecting new types of bugs for my hive. I dislike people who crush bugs for no reason or that they think they are gross. My dream is to collect and identify every type of bug there is, and my hobbies are gathering bugs."

"Ok then, Hinata, you next."

Hinata began, "m-my name is H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-m-my likes are f-f-flower pressing, c-cinnamon buns, and *Peeks at Naruto and blushes*. My dislikes a-are people that j-j-judge others w-without g-g-getting to know t-them. My dream i-i-is to be a g-g-good clan head, and my h-h-hobbies are flower p-p-pressing."

"Ok good, Naruto, why don't you go next?"

"OK! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and training. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme and written tests. My hobbies are trying different types of ramen and training to become the strongest. My dream is to become Hokage believe it!"

_'Major headache this ones going to be.'_ "Ok then, Tenshi your the last one, tell about yourself."

"My name is Tenshi Hikari, my likes are cinnamon buns." At this Hinata looks up, "peace and quiet, training and practicing my kenjutsu..."

"Your a kenjutsu user?" Kurenai asks

"Yes I am, Kenjutsu fascinates me, and I'm pretty good at it as well."

"Hmm interesting, well back to the introduction."

"Of course. My dislikes are ignorant people, war, and spoiled brats. My hobbies are practicing kenjutsu, training taijutsu and ninjutsu, meditating, playing music, and match making. My dream is to help my cousin *glances at Naruto* be the best and to give my imouto *glances at Hinata* a happy life."

Kurenai asks," who is your cousin and little sister?"

"I cannot say yet. Even between a team there will always be secrets. Once i trust you all enough i will tell you everything about me and my family."

"Very well then Tenshi, we will respect your decision. Alright team, since the teams are new we will basically be going back to the beginning. Back to where you all where just put into your first teams."

"Why should we do that sensei?!" Naruto asks

"Because Naruto" Kurenai says trying not to hit him," we don't have any teamwork between you, and I need to see where you all stand before we can do any missions."

"Hai sensei" the three of the genin said while Naruto mumbled it

"lets just do a demonstration of a couple skills before we go onto the test. Hinata you go first ok?"

"H-h-hai sensei" _'I can't mess up, not with Naruto-kun watching me. I hope he won't think I'm weak." _

Hinata shows off her signature taijutsu, the Gentle Fist style. Doing a couple stances and strikes on a wooden training pole Kurenai calls her back.

"That was good Hinata. Shino.."

"Whoa Hinata what was that?!" Naruto interrupted

"I-i-i-it's my families t-t-taijutsu style called the g-g-gentle f-fist."

"Wow, that was awesome, Hinata your really strong!"

_'He thinks I'm strong?' _Hinata thought with disbelief

"Naruto! Don't interrupt me!"

"G-g-g-gomen sensei." Naruto replied in fear

"Now as I was saying, Shino you go next"

"Hai sensei" Shino said in a monotone voice

Shino used his kikaichu bugs to attack the wooden log and his bugs almost cut it in half. After his bugs went back into his coat he walked back to the tree and sat down once again.

"Ok, that was good Shino. Good use of your miniature army of kikaichu."

"Arigato sensei."

"Alright then" _'I know I'm going to regret this' _"Naruto, show us what you can do."

"Alright! Finally my turn to show how strong I am!"

Naruto screams out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Over one hundred Naruto's appear in puffs of smoke

"Alright! Free for All!!!"Naruto yells to his clones

After about five minutes of watching a bunch of Naruto's beat each other up, Kurenai calls him back.

"Naruto, that's enough you can come rest now."

"Aww man, sensei I'm not even tired yet!"

"I don't care we still need to see what Tenshi can do!"

"Oh! That's right i forgot he was here."

"Yea thanks Naruto." Tenshi says as he jumps down from the tree he was sitting in

"Anyway, Tenshi lets see what you can do"

"Hai sensei, I'll do my best."

"Just show us a couple of jutsu's you know and maybe a few kenjutsu strikes on the log over there."

"Alright sensei"

Tenshi walks out to the middle of the training ground and starts to build chakra for his jutsu's

Kurenai whispers to Hinata " Hinata watch him with your Byakugan, I want to see how he uses his chakra."

"O-o-o-ok sensei. Byakugan" Hinata whispers and channels chakra to her eyes

After Tenshi built up the needed chakra for the jutsu's he has in mind he gets ready, but Hinata interrupts him.

"A-a-a-ano, Tenshi-san?"

"Hai Hinata-san?"

"Why is your chakra white in stead of blue?"

the other two genin along with Kurenai looked shocked

"How can you have white chakra?" Kurenai asks, "I have never heard of a ninja with different colored chakra."

"Well.." Started Tenshi, "I have white chakra because i was born with it. i don't know how i got it but its there. All i know is that my chakra is stronger then normal, so it takes less for me to use jutsu than normal."

The rest seemed to buy Tenshi's half-lie, even Kurenai couldn't argue with his explanation.

_'He might not be talking now but I need to go tell Hokage-sama about this'_ Kurenai thought

Naruto was thinking something different, and it didn't stop him from voicing his thoughts.

"Wow that's so cool! You have got to really strong with that better chakra!"

"It's not all that different." Tenshi said

"Before we get any more side tracked" Kurenai said "Tenshi continue with what you were doing"

"Hai sensei"

After a minute of gathering the needed chakra again, Tenshi called out his moves

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Tsushi Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Rai Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Fire Bunshin no Jutsu" (A.N. I don't know the Japanese word for fire)

six bunshin appear in poofs of smoke next to Tenshi and turn to face the rest of the team

"These are my Special Bunshin" Tenshi started to explain " Shadow, wind, water, earth, lightning, and fire bunshin's. They are all the same but what they get dispelled they have a variety of effects."

Tenshi demonstrates buy plunging a kunai in the mizu, rai, and kaze bunshin.

"The Mizu Bunshin dispel into a puddle of water. The Rai Bunshin dispels and sends a paralyzing current into the enemy, and the Fire Bunshin explodes in a ball of fire. Scorching everything within three feet of the initial explosion."

The whole team and even Kurenai looked shocked stiff, until Kurenai snapped out of it

"Um, well. Very impressive Tenshi, You sure have a variety of bunshin to use."

"Arigato sensei"

"You can sit down again Tenshi. I have seen enough for now."

"Very well"

Tenshi sits down up in the tree again while Kurenai snaps the others out of their trance

"Okay, Now that I have seen a little of what you guys can do. I think it's time to get on with the test."

"Is it gonna be like Kakashi sensei's bell test?" Naruto asks

"No, that is a good test but it's Kakashi's thing so I'll leave it to him. No what you all need to do is each of you need to land a single hit on me before nightfall.'

"Is that all this will be easy!"

"No Naruto it won't" Tenshi says

"She did not specify what she could or could not do to stop us from accomplishing our goal." Shino continued

"Good catch Shino. A ninja must always try to find hidden meanings within what people say. Now, I will be able to do anything to stop you all from hitting me. Good luck." With that Kurenai vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

The test had begun


	4. Team Test and a Talk With Sensei

Fifteen Minutes into the test finds team 8 in the middle of the forest searching for Kurenai, which was alot harder than it originally new team was currently going through a couple plans to find and to land a hit on Kurenai. With Shino and Tenshi being the strategists.

"Hmm. This turned out a lot harder than I originally thought" spoke Tenshi

"Agreed. However she is a jonin so this should have been expected" Shino replied

"A-a-a-ano, where d-d-do you think she c-c-could be h-hiding?"

"Hmm. Well, lets do this, Shino, Hinata" both look at Tenshi as their name is spoken" Kurenai has been your sensei the longest out of us. So, what is she like? How does she fight and what is her specialty?"

It was Shino that answered, " Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist, proficient in taijutsu, but almost no ninjutsu. She does not use any specific weapon besides the standard kunai and shuriken."

"A-a-ano, she d-doesn't like t-t-to hurt a-a-any body if s-s-she can h-h-help it." Hinata added

"Hmm. Good so we have a light understanding of her and her fighting style. I suggest that we split up into teams of two just to seek her out and once we do make our move."

"Agreed, that would be a good course of action. The teams should be Hinata and I, and Tenshi with Naruto..."

"I must disagree with that Shino."

"Hmm? Why so?"

"Because you and Hinata know Kurenai the best so if both of you go together it would leave Naruto and I lacking in enemy information." Tenshi explained

"I see your point. So it will be Naruto and I, and Tenshi with Hinata. Agreed?"

"Hai" The other three replied

"Alright then, take one of these with you" Shino raises his hand and points. On the tip of his finger were three small bugs

"These are scent bugs. When any of you find Kurenai sensei or are in trouble crush the bug and I will know and be able to help in time."

"Wow Shino that's cool." Naruto says

_'He thinks the bugs are cool? _Shino thought, _'Normally people think that bugs are just superfluous or scary and just kill them, this is a first.'_

"Umm. Okay then lets get moving" Shino finished

The two miniature teams jumped to the tree lines, trying to find their hidden sensei.

xxx** With Tenshi and Hinata **xxx

Hopping along the tree tops Tenshi decides to get to know Hinata better.

"Neh Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"I was just wondering if you let me ask you a couple questions."

"A-a-ano, why?"

"Well because we are team mates, and I figured that by getting to know you it would be less akward for me, since I'm new here, to be around other people."

"O-o-oh, okay t-t-then."

"Arigato. First off, have you ever seen me before this time as team mates?"

"N-n-nani? N-n-no I don't b-b-believe I h-h-have."

_'Then she has forgotten me. How could you forget me Imouto-chan?'_

"Oh, okay then" Tenshi replied sadly

"Well anyway" Tenshi starts once more "Hehe, you have a crush on Naruto don't you?"

At this Hinata lights up like a tomato "W-w-w-w-w-what a-a-a-are you talking ab-b-b-bout?"

"He, so its true neh?"

Shyly Hinata nods "Hai"

"Hmm, would you like me to help you?"

Hinata looks at Tenshi's smiling face in shock "Y-y-y-y-you would h-h-h-help m-m-m-m-me?"

"Of course don't you remember. I said that one of my hobbies was match making"

"O-o-o-oh"

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't tell him, but I will make it easier for either him to figure it out. Or you to confess."

"Arigatogozaimasu Tenshi"

"Hey you didn't stutter. Your sound a lot better without that stutter of yours."

Hinata's blushes once again

"Well, back to business. Hinata do you see her anywhere with your Byakugan?"

"G-g-g-gomen Tenshi, I c-c-can't see h-h-her anywhere."

"No need to apologize Hinata, we are still genin so we still have plenty of time to improve. Don't feel so down okay?"

"H-h-hai...Tenshi stop here."

the two genin come to a stop on a high tree branch

"What is it Hinata. Do you see her?"

"H-h-hai, I do. She is under a genjutsu and *Gasps* about to attack Naruto-kun!"

"Lets not waste any time then. Lets go help!"

"Hai!"

Hinata and Tenshi take off towards Naruto hoping to get there before Kurenai decides to make her appearance.

xxx** With Naruto and Shino **xxx

_'Man Shino is so quiet it's driving me insane' _Naruto thought

They had been walking under the trees for sometime trying to find Kurenai. What they didn't know was that Kurenai was under a genjutsu and waiting to ambush the two was shook from her thoughts from detecting two more chakra signatures coming her fled a bit further into the forest and placed a better genjutsu on herself to remain hidden from Hinata's Byakugan eyes.

Shino was looking around for any bug crawling around with information on where the illusive jonin could be hiding. He had found a few saying that Kurenai had passed by that spot earlier. Naruto was walking behind the bug user watching him talk to bugs along the way. Naruto thought it wasn't really useful to just be walking around but Shino had said that his 'friends' could tell him where their sensei was.

Shino felt the other two team mates coming his way while Naruto didn't know what was still just walking.

"Have you been able to find sensei?" Shino spoke into the trees

"Who are you talking to Shino?" Naruto asks

"Yes" Tenshi said from a high tree branch "Hinata found her very close to here about ready to ambush you two."

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed "When did you guys get here?"

"Just about now. You should have been able to tell we were here Naruto."

"Oh just shut it"

"Well anyway Kurenai sensei is close by so we should continue together to tip the odds in our favor."

"I agree" Shino said " However we must hurry, the sun is going to set in about an hour or two."

"Shoot your right. Okay then we gotta hurry this situation up and find Kurenai sensei as fast as we can. Lets move out team."

"Hai"

After another ten minutes of running after Kurenai team 8 was finally able to get her into a field

"We almost have you sensei. Even being a jonin you shouldn't be able to handle four genin at once." Tenshi spoke

"Very good team. Now lets see if you all can actually land a hit on me." Kurenai replied

Naruto, Hinata and some of Tenshi's various bunshin rushed in while Shino and the original Tenshi took long distance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed

fifty bunshin came to existence and attacked their sensei to try to land a hit on her while Hinata hid in the mini army of Naruto's to try and use them as a distraction so she could weaken Kurenai. Naruto's bunshin were easily dealt while Kurenai took careful shots at Tenshi's special bunshin. Hinata was spotted before she could get close enough was was kicked away while dodging the various bugs trying to drain her of her chakra

_'This isn't working' _Tenshi thought _'maybe its time I used my special jutsu.'_

"Guys fall back!" Tenshi ordered

Naruto and Hinata fell back to join Shino and Tenshi about fifty feet away from their sensei

" I think its time we step this up a bit" Tenshi began, "Once i give the signal all three of you rush in and try to land a swipe on her okay?"

"A-a-ano, what will you do Tenshi?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Now get ready."

Tenshi started making hand seals at a fast rate that surprised Kurenai

_'He is pretty fast with those seals. I never saw what other jutsu he used besides his special bunshin so this might be trouble.' _Kurenai thought

"Okay team go now!" Tenshi exclaimed

Tenshi finished the hand seals just before the other three got to Kurenai

"Light Style: Constricting Light Jutsu!"

A shocked Kurenai had no time to evade the foreign jutsu before ropes of light came out of the ground and held her in place.

_'Light Style!?' _Kurenai inwardly exclaimed

With Kurenai being held in place there was nothing stopping the other three genin from being able to hit her directly

"Alright team you got me. I give up." Kurenai said

After releasing Kurenai and her giving a job well done to the team. Kurenai decided to get to know Tenshi a little better.

"Team. Before you go" Kurenai turn to face Tenshi " What that jutsu you used on me? I have never heard of someone using light style before."

Having the spotlight pointed to him Tenshi desired to tell at least that truth.

"It's a special style that only someone from my family can use."

"So it's a bloodline trait?" Kurenai asks

"Yes it is. There is more to my bloodline but i must withhold that information from you for the time being. Sensei if you could I would wish to speak to you in private."

"Very well Tenshi. Naruto, Shino, Hinata, you three are free to go. Report to this same spot same time tomorrow. Try to be early. Dismissed"

After the other three genin went their separate ways Tenshi desired to let certain truths out of the bag.

"Well Tenshi, what do you need?'

"I have matters i must speak to you about."

"And those would be?"

"Mine and Naruto's Heritage"

At this Kurenai was shocked _'I thought Naruto was just an orphan, he has a heritage? Tenshi as well, what could he tell me about his heritage?'_

"Just to tell you all of the information I am about to reveal to you is an S class secret."

_'An S class secret, what could he possibly tell me that would be that important?'_ "Very well"

"Okay then. First of all my full name is Tenshi Hikari Namikaze. I am the last of the nomadic Hikari clan and second to last of the Namikaze clan.."

"Wasn't the Yondaime's last name Namikaze?"

"Yes it was. I am the Yondaime's Nephew."

"That can't be!. The Yondaime was an orphan he didn't have any family!"

"Any _known _family. He kept his brother and I a secret so we wouldn't be targeted by his enemies."

"I can't believe it. I always thought Yondaime-sama was an orphan......Wait, you said second to last Namikaze. Who is the other?"

"It is the heir to the Namikaze name. He is the Yondaime's son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Naruto is the Yondaime's son!?!?"

"Hai he is. Naruto however does not know this. That is why he lives under his mother Kushina Uzumaki's last name. Naruto is my cousin that I spoke about and by a deal with the Hokage I was able to join his new team so I could fulfill my duty to him. Hokage-sama placed Naruto on a team that he thought would accept what he holds within him and maybe even find love for Hinata. I was just an added bonus for his happiness. Hehe, look at it this way sensei. Your teaching four future clan heads right now."

_'He is right. Hinata is the Hyuuga heir, Shino is the Aburame heir, and here I discover two relatives to the great Yondaime of Konoha hiding right under everyone's noses. This is just to shocking for me to handle right now, i need some rest badly.' _Kurenai tiredly thought

"Alright this is just to much for me to handle right now Tenshi. I need some rest to go over this new development so I will think it over tonight and I'll speak to you about it tomorrow. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Very much, you actually took it much better than Sandaime-sama did. He fainted right out, but yes talk to me about it tomorrow so you can go over what you have learned. i bid you goodnight sensei."

With that Tenshi disappeared in his signature swirl of white feathers

_'So he knows Shunshin as well? Interesting, and the white feathers are a good touch as well. I need to think this day over. I know these two new students will give me some bad headaches in the future.'_

Kurenai shunshins towords her house to ponder over the days events, and the events yet to come.


	5. A Piece of the Puzzle

_'I just can't believe it' _Kurenai thought _'I just can't believe that I'm the sensei of two, not one, but two of the Yondaime's relatives. Tenshi sure knew what to say to keep me thinking all freaking night'_

Kurenai had had a very long night. As if it were not enough that she just saw one of her new students use a type of jutsu she had never even heard about, but that same student had told her that he, along with the town goofball, were the nephew and son of the great Yondaime Minato Namikaze. Kurenai was not feeling bad that she didn't guess that Naruto was the son of the fourth, but she was mad at herself for not noticing that since Minato was Naruto's father, that Kushina Uzumaki was his mother, since she was around Minato all the time.

_'All this time i never figured out that Naruto could have been the son of Kushina Uzumaki. I mean come on, that acted the exact same way, and they had the same last name for Kami's sake. How could I have not noticed that! Kushina is a famous kunoichi that specialized in kenjutsu, they even named her the red death Uzumaki. How could I have not seen that, she was my inspiration to become a great kunoichi in the first place. Don't worry Kushina, I will protect your son, and help him to become one of the best ninja's the elemental nations have ever seen before. It's the least I can do to honor what you have done for us, and inspired us to become.'_

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Naruto was not having a good day. Ever since Tenshi had arrived in Konoha life had gone down hill for him.

"Damn it first old man Hokage changes the teams because of Tenshi showing up. I get put onto a different team than Sakura-chan. Tenshi shows me up and is better at clones than I am. He sneaks up on me and makes me look bad during the test. Ugh! I hate that guy. He's always trying to be the best and show off his skills. He's just like Sasuke-teme. Well I'll show him that I'm stronger than him and Sasuke believe it."

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

_'I would say that everything is going as planned so far' _Tenshi thought as he sat on the Yondaime's head _'I showed Naruto that he isn't as strong as he thinks he is. I gave him more drive to become stronger, apparently I might be his rival now. I can tell that he will try to out do me on the missions. I'll have to show him that power isn't everything. I need to teach him that a good shinobi is as smart, as he is strong. For the other two I'd say it's going to get better. Shino is very skilled, but he lacks any type of taijutsu. Hmm, maybe a weapon like a ball and chain would work for an Aburame. Hinata on the other hand is going to need a lot of work. I hate to say bad things about my imouto but in this case I must. She is very good at taijutsu, but she lacks the confidence to not second guess herself and to not believe everything someone else says to her. She's probably so shy because of of Hyuuga elders. those teme's always try to turn their Hyuuga heir into a mindless fool that will do anything they say. I must make Hinata stand up for herself. At least I was able to give her hope that Naruto could be her's. She needs a happy life, she deserves it so much.'_

_**"Yes she does my dear Tenshi-kun"**_

_'Kami-sama, to what do I owe the honor to hear your angelic voice?'_

*giggles*_** "My sweet Tenshi-kun. You flatter me so much. I'm just speaking to you to ask how your mission has been going."**_

_'I see. Well it's been going about average so far Kami-sama.'_

_**"Why would you say that?"**_

_'Because there are things I will have to correct about Naruto. He does not have the correct teaching's to become a well balanced shinobi. At this rate, if you had not let me come to Konoha. He would have it in his mind set that power would equal the strength of a ninja.'_

_**"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I let you help out his life."**_

_'Yes it is. Thank you Kami-sama.'_

_**"It was no problem my dear Tenshi-kun. However, on to more serious business. I have extended the mission to include one more person in need of help and happiness."**_

_'And who would that be Kami-sama?'_

_**"Why it's none other than that little angel you call an imouto."**_

_'Thank you Kami-sama! I can never repay your kindness at letting me help out my imouto as well as my cousin. You truly are the purest and most beautiful being in Heaven village.'_

_**"My my Tenshi-kun your getting very flirty right about now"**_

_' Ah um. My dearest apologies Kami-sama. I did not wish for it to sound like I was being flirtatious.'_

*giggles* _**"It is not a problem my sweet Tenshi-kun. I'm happy that you think that. I know that I made the best choice possible in picking my newest angel to teach. You may be human, but you are one of the most purest souls I have ever laid eyes on."**_

_'Thank you Kami-sama, you honor me with your words.'_

_**"Again, not one bit of a problem my dear Tenshi-kun. Oh you had better get going. You need to be at the training ground in a couple minutes. I'll leave you to yourself for now. I will check in periodically to see how you are fairing in your mission. Good luck my dear Tenshi-kun."**_ With that Kami's voice drifted from Tenshi's thoughts.

_'I won't fail this mission. I will make sure of it.'_

xxx **Scene Change Ten Minutes Later** xxx

The four genin stood in the middle of training ground 6 listening to what their sensei said about the the rest the day before and what needs to be improved for each of the rookies.

"Alright" Kurenai began "Yesterday's test went pretty well for you four. You were able to work as a team and were able to actually make me submit defeat. However none of that would have been possible if Tenshi did not use that light style jutsu."

The genin besides Tenshi could not believe what they were hearing

"It may be hard to understand but without Tenshi giving orders and helping out the rest of you. You three would have possibly failed that test. It's because of Tenshi surprising me by using a jutsu I have never heard before that you were able to win."

"Even thought it is hard to handle" Shino began "It is true. Without Tenshi taking the leadership role and helping all of us out. We may have not succeed the test."

Naruto was furious. Kurenai had the galls to believe that without Tenshi, The rest of them would have not stood a chance? It was completely outrageous. However, something stopped Naruto from voicing his thoughts. A deep voice in the back of his mind told him that what his sensei told him was true.

**"You truly are a weakling. A useless meat bag that doesn't even deserve to crushed by one of my tail's."**

_'Kyuubi?! How are you talking to me?!'_

**"I am projecting my thoughts into your mind. I will be able to talk to you whenever I feel like it. What that woman you call your sensei said is true. Without that angel on your team you and the rest of your 'team' would have failed miserably."**

_'Hey we would have beat her eventually! And what do you mean 'that angel'?'_

**"I can sense that chakra he carries within himself. He is an angel in human form. Why he is here even I do not know."**

_'Tenshi is an angel?! A real life angel?!?!?!'_

**"Yes he is you stupid idiot. He is of pure form. Oh how I detest angels and all of their purity bull crap. Why I detest that..."**

"Yo Naruto, are you awake?" Tenshi asked a completely spaced out Naruto

"Huh? oh uh yea, I'm fine"

"You spaced out there for a couple minutes. We were starting to get worried"

"Yea. Yea I'm fine. Hey Tenshi?"

"Yea Naruto, whats on your mind?"

"What are you?"

Tenshi looks at Naruto shocked _'Could he have figured that I'm an angel? Maybe the Kyuubi told him, but I doubt that. Kami-sama told me that Kyuubi hated hated humans, but she also told me that he detests angels so it's a possibility.'_

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Your not normal are you?"

Looking for a cover Tenshi says "Well if this is about me having a bloodline I can assure you..."

"No. This isn't about that. Your not human are you? Tell me the truth."

"Naruto what brought this on. Why do you believe that Tenshi isn't Human?" a confused Kurenai asked. The other two genin were also looking at Naruto in confusion.

"I know what that while chakra is. It's not normal, and I don't mean the color. It's holy chakra, The chakra of angels isn't it Tenshi?"

_'Dang it he knows! They weren't supposed to know about this for a while longer, dang it! I guess I have no choice but to show them.'_

"I guess I have no choice but to show you. I want you all to see what I really am."

Tenshi began to walk to the very middle of the training field. Once he was there he turned back to his team.

"You figured it out Naruto. I applaud you for solving the puzzle that is me. Now because you have decided to tell me this in front of the team. I have no choice but to show you all the truth."

Tenshi took off his cloak completely and placed it on the ground. Never facing away from the team Tenshi closes his eyes. Out of nowhere two white angelic wings rise from his shoulder blades. The wings are that of a bird, but the feathers are of the purest white any of them had ever seen. The two wings looked to be about five foot six inches long and could probably lift someone off the ground for a mile and not be tired.

"This is what I am. The Tenshi no Hikari of Heaven village."

The three other occupants of the training ground were in a state of shock. Kurenai was blabbering, Naruto and Hinata were wide eyed, and Shino had his eyebrows so high over his glasses that you would think they would rip off at any second.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-your a real angel?!?!?!" Kurenai screamed in her own state of pure shock

"Well technically I'm human given an angels strength and form. I told you I had a bloodline yes?"

"Yes I do recall you telling us that you had a bloodline." Shino said now back to his stoic self

"Well. This is the other part. I am from the Hikari clan, and in the clan there is a bloodline that is given directly from Kami-sama to the most pure child of each decade's generation. I was lucky enough to get the bloodline, and to meet Kami-sama herself. Because of my bloodline I was able to go to Heaven village as a mortal, and I was able to become Kami's student. My bloodline gives me holy chakra, wings, hollow bones that are stronger then steel, super strength, the ability to use light and heaven style jutsu, and that it turns my iris's a golden color."

"W-w-w-wow" Kurenai said " Your were able to meet Kami-sama in person, w-wow."

"I figured that your reactions would be like this."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but Tenshi-san. Why a-a-a-a-are y-y-you here t-t-then?"

Tenshi turns to face Hinata and says "Why wouldn't I be here imouto-chan?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-imouto-chan?"

"You truly don't remember, do you imouto?"

"Remember w-w-what Tenshi-san?"

"Okay what are you two talking about?! How can Hinata be your imouto if you have never been to Konoha before?!" Naruto interrupted

"I was about to explain Naruto when you interrupted me."

"Oh right, sorry then."

"Anyways. Hinata I have been calling you imouto-chan ever since I last met you. You remember what I asked you during the test right?"

"Y-y-y-yes. You a-a-asked if I-I-I-I had ever s-s-seen you b-before."

"I basically asked if you remembered me. Do you now?"

"N-n-n-n-no I'm sorry"

"Well then, let me remind you then neh?"

"O-o-o-okay"

"It was about ten years ago...."

xxx _**Flashback **_xxx

(A.N.: Hinata only became shy once her mother died so she will talk normally in the flashback)

_A four year old Hinata was lost in the woods outside of Konoha. She had gotten away from her escort to get a look at the beauty of nature, but she had walked to far and had not remembered from which way she came from. That had been two days ago and Hinata was on the edge of starvation. Sitting with her back to a tree with her knees up she was crying silent tears._

_"I'll never get out of here. Mommy where are you, I'm hungry, please come find me."_

_From right in front of her came a small voice "Do you need help?"_

_Hinata gasped and looked at the strange boy in front of him, about five to six years old wearing a pure white kimono looking down at her with golden eyes. It was after looking at his eyes that she noticed the two wings sprouting from his back._

_"Are you an angel?"_

_The young boy let out a small chuckle "Of course, It would explain why I have wings neh?"_

_"Can you help me out of this forest angel-san?"_

_"May I know your name first?"_

_"Hai. its Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga"_

_"Hmm, Hinata, a sunny place. That's a nice name Hinata"_

_"Arigato. Whats yours?"_

_"My name in Tenshi, Tenshi Hikari. Nice to meet you Hinata"_

_"Likewise Tenshi, but can you help me out of here?"_

_"How about I do something better?"_

_"What would that be?" A confused Hinata asks_

_"How about I show you the best this forest has to give. I'll show you around and i can get you something to eat. You must be starving."_

_It was at this point that Hinata's stomach decided to growl at her hunger causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment._

_"Okay Tenshi. I'll take you up on that offer"_

_"Great. Come on then Hinata"_

_Tenshi took Hinata around the forest to show her the sights. They walked around for a few hours and had gotten something to eat for Hinata when Tenshi decided to take her somewhere special._

_"Come on Hinata it's not to far up ahead" Tenshi said_

_"Okay I'm coming"_

_At the top of the hill Tenshi stopped  
_

_"This is the place"_

_Hinata stopped to look at the new sight before her. In front of the two children was a grand river surrounded with all types of flowers. The most abundant were lavenders, and at the top of the river was a giant waterfall about fifty feet tall._

_"Tenshi. It's beautiful"_

_"That's what I thought the first time I came here to Imouto"_

_"Imouto?"_

_"Well" Tenshi began "I kinda see you as my imouto now. Is that alright?"_

_"Of course Tenshi, but only if you let me call you Tenshi-nii-san."_

_"Alright imouto" Tenshi looks up into the sky and see's it turning a dull shade of orange "I need to get you back to the village imouto. Your parents have got to be worried sick."_

_"Oh that's right!" Hinata says "I have to get back to the compound mommy must be worried sick I completely forgot!"_

_"Well imouto, I'll show you the way back to the village but I cannot leave this forest just yet."_

_"Will I ever see you again nii-san?" Hinata asks as her eyes start to water_

_"Now, now don't cry imouto. Don't worry I'll be here"_

_"Thank you Tenshi-nii-san"_

_"Okay then imouto lets get going neh?"_

_"Okay"_

_Tenshi brought Hinata to the edge of the forest and Konoha gates were in plain view_

_"This is as far as I can take you imouto"_

_"But nii-san" Hinata began "I don't want you to go"_

_"I'm sorry imouto but I have to" Tenshi said back_

_"Will I be able to see you again soon?"_

_"Not to soon imouto, but I will be back. Remember, even if you cannot see me does not mean that I am not there. Now go, and I'll see you again"_

_"Okay then, bye nii-san" Hinata gives Tenshi a hug_

_Tenshi returns the hug while rubbing her hair "Bye imouto"_

_Hinata lets go and runs towards Konoha gate. Never looking back at her new and lost big brother_

xxx _**Flashback end**_ xxx

"Now do you remember imouto-chan. I said I would come back neh?" Tenshi asks

"Hai Tenshi-nii-san" Hinata says hugging Tenshi while crying tears of joy

"So Hinata, all this time you knew an angel and never told anybody?" Kurenai asks

Never releasing the hug Hinata says" Hai. I n-n-never told any o-o-one because I d-d-didn't want him t-t-to be disturbed in t-t-the f-forest. I went back a-a-a year later, b-b-but I couldn't f-f-find him anymore. where did y-y-you go nii-san?" Hinata asks while looking up at Tenshi

Tenshi finally releasing the hug says "After you left the forest I left it as well. I went to heaven village after I showed you back to Konoha. I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long imouto."

"I-i-it's alright Tenshi-nii-san. I forgive y-y-you"

"Tenshi-san" Shino asks" I must ask this, what you have said about your bloodline is not logical"

"Not all things can be explained with logic Shino, but now I must ask you all to keep my bloodline a secret."

"Why should we do that?"Naruto asks

"Because if any one of you lets it slip that I'm an angel I will no doubt be killed and experimented on. There are people out there that would do anything for my power, and I don't want my power to fall into evil hands."

"Very well Tenshi" Kurenai answers" We will keep that part of your bloodline a secret. try not to use it to often okay?"

"Of course, but my wings will need a little bit of exercise so they won't become stiff. However I mostly go outside of Konoha to do that."

"That's good. We don't want random people seeing you fly around"

"That wouldn't be good" Naruto said

"No it would not, but anyway we had better get started on today's training."

The three other genin walked over to their sensei to begin the day now knowing more of the puzzle that is Tenshi Hikari then ever before.


	6. A Hidden crush and The Question

The four genin walked up to their sensei and sat down to listen to Kurenai's instructions.

"Alright, now that Tenshi's little show is over we can get on with the training for today. How many of you know how to do the tree walking?"

"I know how" Shino said

"A-a-as do I" Hinata continued

"Me as well" Tenshi said

"Kakashi-sensei thought me that a little while ago" Naruto finished

"Good, so you all know the first chakra control exercise. Now since you do, we will be doing the second excersize, water walking"

"Oh yea, I remember Kakashi-sensei doing that when we were fighting Zabuza"

"Wait, Naruto. Do you mean Zabuza Momochi?" Kurenai asked

"Yea, Zabuza was trying to kill this one bridge builder we were protecting, and Kakashi-sensei fought him. Kakashi-sensei eventually got tricked and caught in some sort of water bubble prison, and me and Sasuke-teme rescued him."

"You fought against Zabuza Momochi and won?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei did most of the work but yea. This one fake hunter-nin named Haku came and stuck a couple senbon in Zabuza's neck and put him in a fake death and took him away"

"So Zabuza is still alive?" Tenshi asked while Shino and especially Hinata were listening in

"No, he's dead. After about a week of training he attacked to bridge for one last shot. Kakashi-sensei ended up letting me sleep in that day, but because of that I was able to save The bridge builders daughter and grandson from a couple of thugs coming to kidnap them. I got to the bridge a little while later and Haku was using this weird ice jutsu to make mirrors that he attacked us from. Sasuke went down eventually and I went into a rage. I defeated Haku and he asked me to kill him. I couldn't and Haku ended up dieing to protect Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei's jutsu. Zabuza ended up dieing to because Gato brought a bunch of thugs with him to clean up the mess and kill everyone. All of the villagers came and scared them off though. We left once the bridge was done and I think I heard them name the bridge after me."

"Wow" was all Kurenai could say

"So young and already making a name for yourself, nice" Tenshi said

"Agreed, that was most impressive" Shino stoically said

"T-t-t-that's great N-n-n-n-naruto-kun"_ 'He's already so strong. I hope I can be as strong and brave as him'_ Hinata thought

"It's not that great hehehe" Naruto said with a blush from the praise _'No one has ever treated me so good as these guys do. Not my old team. Not even Sakura-chan was this nice to me'_

"Your wrong Naruto" Tenshi said "That is very impressive to already have a bridge named after you and be able to say that you fought Zabuza Momochi and lived to tell the tale. most impressive indeed." _'Uncle Minato and aunt Kushina would be so proud of you cousin'_

(A.N. sorry if I got off topic to much)

"While that is impressive, we must get on with the training. There is a river near here so we will go there for today"

"Hai" The four genin responded

It didn't take long for the team to get to the river. With a waterfall and everything.

"Ok, I will demonstrate how to water walk and tell you how to do it, then you all will start and see how far you can get today."

Kurenai walks to the waters edge and doesn't stop. Walking on top of the water to the middle of the river Kurenai stops and turns to her team.

"Okay, what you need to do to water walk is basically the same as tree climbing except that for water walking you need to constantly push out charka since the water always ebbs and flows. Give it a try and i will help you if needed." With that Kurenai walks back to the shore and sits under a tree to observe her students.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Tenshi calls out

About five Tenshi bunshin's appear in poofs of smoke " Alright guys lets try this out. We will continue trying until you five get dispelled."

"Hai" the five bunshin's say all at once

_'So Tenshi knows the advantage the kage bunshin hold for chakra exercise neh?' _Kurenai thought

"Hey Tenshi. Why are you using kage bunshin for water walking?" Naruto asks

"Because the bunshin's make it a lot easier and faster to train. The best part about kage bunshin is that once one dispels, everything the bunshin learned gets transferred to the original."

"So how does that help here?"

"Basically, all of the experience the bunshin gets goes back to me. So if I send out ten bunshin practice a jutsu. Then dispel them after three hours. I gained thirty hours of jutsu practice without even doing anything my self." Tenshi explains

"Are you serious?!?! That's freakin awesome!!! I have got to get in on this!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto screams out

Over one hundred Naruto clones appear in puffs of smoke all ready to get to work.

"Alright all of you" Naruto commanded " Go farther upstream and practice water walking!"

"Hai" came the cry from the army of clones

Kurenai was in shock with how many clones naruto could make and not even be tired from chakra depletion. "Naruto, how can you make so mane clones?"

"I don't know, I guess I have a lot of chakra." came Naruto's response

"Naruto?" Tenshi asked "How long are you going to have those bunshin train for?"

"As long as they can, so maybe five hours"

"Five hours?!?!?!" Tenshi exclaimed completely surprised

"Yea, what of it?"

"Naruto, one hundred bunshin along with you training on water walking for five hours? That will give you five hundred and five hours of water walking experience!"

"Wow that's a lot!" came Naruto's reply

_'That is impossible' _Shino thought _'It is unheard of for a genin to be able to do the kage bunshin no jutsu, let alone make one hundred of them lasting five hours each. There has to be a reason that he has this much chakra at such a young age, but what?'_

_'Wow Naruto-kun. you never seem to stop amazing me. Your already so strong, with this you will be Hokage in no time at all'_ Hinata thought happily

_'With the ability to make over a hundred clone's. Naruto could become one of the strongest ninja's alive. Not so surprising considering who his parents are' _Kurenai thought

"Well. Now that that's over with, start trying to water walk all of you" Kurenai ordered

"Hai" all four genin said as one

xxx **Two Hours Later** xxx

After two hours of practice all of the genin were at least able to somewhat float on the water. Tenshi, with the help of his bunshin, was able to master it after about an hour and a half. Shino was able to walk with only a couple inches of his sandals under water. Hinata, with her near perfect chakra control, was also able to fully walk on the surface of the water. While Naruto was a little behind walking with both his feet fully submerged in the water.

"Naruto, dispel your clones that you sent out a while ago and see how much that will help you" Kurenai said

"Okay sensei" Naruto said

Naruto dispelled all of his bunshin at once and ended up almost fainting from the strain the bunshin put on his mind

"Next time Naruto try not to dispel all of the bunshin at once. Dispel them in small groups"

"Hai sensei" a now tired Naruto said back

"Try walking on the water now Naruto" Kurenai ordered

Naruto walked on to the water and everyone besides Tenshi was amazed that he was standing on the water like it was nothing

"Umm...did I do it right?" Naruto asked confused by the looks his team mates and sensei were giving him.

"Yes Naruto you did" Tenshi said "That bunshin training really works out for you. It looks like it's taking little to no effort to water walk now for you."

"Cool" was all Naruto said _'He's complimenting me? I thought he was just like Sasuke-teme and didn't care about anybody but himself. Maybe he's not so bad'_

"Alright that will be enough for today, all of you get some rest and we will continue tomorrow. Naruto, Tenshi, from what you showed me today with that clone training I am really impressed. I will probably end up teaching Shino and Hinata that jutsu as well."

"Arigato sensei" Tenshi replied

"Yea thanks" Naruto also replied

All of the genin went home for the day to rest and to get ready for another day of training

xxx **The Next day** xxx

The next day the team was at the training ground early since they didn't want to make their sensei mad, but before Kurenai arrived Tenshi needed to talk to Naruto

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Uh, okay Tenshi" _'wonder what he needs?' _Naruto thought

Tenshi and Naruto walk a bit into the forest so the other two couldn't hear them. Tenshi sensed that Hinata had followed them in worry of Naruto but he did nothing to catch her or send her away.

"Alright. Here should be good." Tenshi said

"Okay then. What do you need Tenshi?"

"Naruto......how much of your true self are you hiding from us?"

Naruto gave a shocked look "What do you mean? I always act this way, this is the way I act"

"No you don't. Your hiding. I see in the way you act and I can tell that your wearing an emotional mask. I believe that your a lot smarter than you show everyone, and that those smiles you always have are fake. It's true right?"

"H-h-h-how?"

"Naruto, I told you and the others that I was an angel, but do you know why I was allowed to come to Konoha?"

"N-n-no how?"

"I was called upon by a wish. I wish to be happy. Your wish"

"It actually worked?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Kami-sama was listening to you that night. She heard your wish and she was sorry for the life she had given you. Therefore, she sent me to make your life better. There are even more things about me that you don't know, but let me tell you this. You and I are closer than you can even imagine."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You will have to find that out for yourself. However on the matter i wished to speak to you about. your wish was to have a happy life. What would make you happy Naruto?"

"What would make me happy?......well...All I ever really wanted was a family. That and someone I could fall in love with, but I doubt that will happen since over half of the villagers hate me, and Sakura only likes Sasuke."

"Well.....lets see......the family part will come in time, and for the love thing....how many others have you actually looked at at being potential girlfriends?"

"Not many. I was to focused on Sakura, and I got over her after I saw her crying over Sasuke in my mission to wave. I saw that I didn't have a chance with her, but who else is there that could care about me?"

"Well" Tenshi gives a quick glance at the hidden form of Hinata, "You just need to look Naruto, there are things right in front of you that you seem to never see. There are still two other girls from your graduating class. What about them?"

"I'm not even going to try Ino, she's as a fan-girl as Sakura, and she only likes Sasuke. Who else in there?"

"Well...there's always Hinata. Why don't you give that a try. See if you like her or could like her."

"But she's part of the Hyuuga clan. She's basically a princess and I'm just a nobody. She could never like a guy like me"

In the bushes Hinata was shocked _'He thinks that I'm to good for him? Just because of my name? That's what's stopping him from asking me out, that I'm from a noble clan? I can't believe it'_

_So that's why he never gave Hinata a second thought' _Tenshi thought _'Well...we'll just have to fix that won't we?'_

"Well Naruto. You'll never know until you try. Give Hinata a chance and see if you like her or not. By the way. What do you think of her?" Tenshi asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Exactly that. What do you think of her and how do you feel around her?"

"Well....I never really gave it much thought before, lets see..........Well, she is extremely nice, she was the only one in the academy that never laughed at me, and, come to think of it. She has never said anything bad about me at all. She always tries to make me feel better about myself. I don't know much about her but I can tell that she's a really good and kind hearted person." Naruto said

"So. What do you feel around her?"

"Well....I feel happy whenever she talks to me. I feel like I don't have to be my overly loud self, that I could whisper and she would hear me. I feel like I could just be myself around her, and I don't know why. She just makes me really happy." (A.N: Naruto was never showed any type of love from someone, so it's impossible for him to know what love is)

"Well. That's impressive. you didn't even notice it, but I think you have a crush on her Naruto." _'Wow, love at such a young age, I can't tell him he's in love with her yet, but this however is a very good start' _Tenshi thought

"A-a-a crush? I have a crush on Hinata?" Naruto asked

"From what you said i do believe that you do. you may not have noticed it but you have developed a crush on our shy team mate"

"But What if she doesn't like me back, then what?"

"Hey hey you can't say that yet. ask her on a date and see how it goes. See if she likes you, and if she does, the you got yourself a girlfriend"

At the word date Hinata started to feel faint_ 'Naruto-kun has a crush on me, ME? And he's going to ask me out on a date, a real date? If this is a dream please don't wake me up'_

"A g-g-g-girlfriend, Hinata could be my g-g-girlfriend?"

"Yup. If she likes you back then you two would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Isn't that what you wanted to make you happy?"

"Yea i guess. Maybe it will work out. When should I ask her?"

"After today's training. If you ask her now she would be distracted and not be able to train properly."

"Okay. So after training it is. Thanks Tenshi, for helping me out"

"It's not a problem Naruto, just like you wished. I want to make you happy. That's part of why I'm here. But I have to ask a favor. over time could you let your mask fall at a slow rate. It would be a good thing if your team, and more importantly Hinata knew the true you."

"Okay Tenshi, I'll do that. Well we better get back before Kurenai gets mad at us"

"You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you"

"Alright, see you there" With that Naruto jumped off back to the meeting spot

"Hinata. you can come out now" Tenshi said

Hinata slowly comes out the of the bushes she was in with a seemingly permanent blush on her face, "H-h-h-hai, Tenshi-nii-san"

"Well. There you go. The first step towards Naruto falling in love with you. Although I didn't expect him to already have a crush on you, but that just makes it easier"

The next thing Tenshi knew Hinata hugged him tightly crying tears of joy

"Thank you nii-san thank you thank you thank you!" Hinata said while never letting go of Tenshi

"It's not a problem imouto-chan. I want to see you happy. Come on, we had better get back before Kurenai-sensei gets worried."

"Hai" Hinata said while wiping off her tears

"Oh and imouto. you had better get ready. You heard Naruto, he's going to ask you out by the end of the day. It should make it much easier for you to confess knowing that he likes you to now."

At hearing this Hinata gains an even bigger blush and the two jump off to join the rest of their team.

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Back at the meeting spot Kurenai wondered where the rest of her team was at. She had arrived at the training ground to see only Shino there. Shino, when asked where the rest of the team was, responded by saying that Tenshi needed to speak to Naruto and Hinata followed. About five minutes after she arrived, Naruto came back and said that he was sorry that it took so long, but did not know where Hinata was. Kurenai saw what she believed to be worry in Naruto's eyes as he was looking around for the lavender eyed girl. Another five minutes later both Tenshi and Hinata came out of the woods with Tenshi saying that he was speaking to his imouto about something. Naruto was visibly showing relief that Hinata was alright, and now that he knew about his crush on her, had a very slight blush on his face when he saw her. Kurenai then decided to go on with the day and told the genin to once more train and perfect their water walking.

xxx **A Couple Hours Later** xxx

After the training was done Kurenai was impressed that everyone was able to perfectly water walk and told her team to get some rest for tomorrow. Shino left, as did Kurenai, Tenshi also left but not without gesturing to Naruto to ask Hinata now. Only Naruto and Hinata were left in the training ground.

Naruto walked over to Hinata slowly as to try to figure out what to say, "H-h-h-hinata, can I ask y-y-you something?" Naruto surprisingly stuttered

"H-h-h-h-hai N-n-n-naruto-kun" Hinata blushed knowing what he was going to ask her

"W-w-would you like to... um.... you know....g-g-go out with m-m-m-me?"

"I-i-i-i-i'd love to N-n-n-naruto-kun"

"R-r-r-really? Um okay. So I'll meet you here in about two hours for our d-d-date?"

"O-o-o-okay N-naruto-kun"

"S-s-see you then Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he ran off to get ready

_'He called me -chan, And I have a date with Naruto-kun. Please don't let this be a dream' _Hinata thought as she walked back to the Hyuuga compound, eager to get ready for her date

Up in the trees Tenshi watched the new couple walk away _'It's all going so well for them so far. It can only get better from here on out'_

Tenshi then used his feather shunshin to teleport home and contact Kami-sama about the latest development.


	7. The Date

"Man I don't know what to wear!" Naruto screamed when he got to his closet "I don't have anything fancy and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do on a date. Man this sucks!"

A knock came from the door breaking Naruto's train of thought. Walking to the door and opening it Naruto saw Tenshi right outside

"Yo" Tenshi said

"What are you doing here. I can't do anything I have a date with Hinata like you said I should"

"I'm not here to stop you from going out with your crush. I'm just here to help you get ready and maybe give some advise if you want it"

"Yea i really need it. I asked her out without thinking about what we where going to do."

"That's why I'm here then."

"Alright come on in"

Tenshi walks inside the apartment and follows Naruto to his room while noticing that the apartment may have been slightly run down, it was actually kept pretty clean besides a few ramen cups scattered around on the floor

"Alright, what do you need help with Naruto?"

"Everything"

"Oh wow. Alright what do you have to wear?"

"Not much and I don't have anything fancy"

"Here let me look for a sec" Tenshi goes up the the closet and looks at the wardrobes. In the corner Tenshi spots a small box, "Hey Naruto, whats this?" Tenshi asks as he takes the box and hands it to Naruto

"I'm not even sure, I haven't even seen this before" Naruto opens up the box and sees that it holds a full pair of cloths. The shirt was a full blue color with what looked like a clan symbol on the back. The symbol was that of a circle filled with a solid blue. A white and curved four point star in the center, and what looked looked like a single white tomoe at each of the stars side curves. The pants were black with blue flames coming from the bottom of the legs. In the box was also a pair of ninja sandals and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back with the same symbol as the shirt. Once Naruto took out the cloths he noticed a worn out headband still in the box. He took it out and noticed that the symbol was not from the leaf village. The symbol was that of a whirlpool.

While all this was happening Tenshi was wide eyed _' Those are uncles cloths and aunts headband. Why are those here?'_

Tenshi saw Naruto reading what looked like a letter "Where did that come from?"

"It was with the headband"

The note looked like it was written recently. It said:

_Naruto,_

_You have become strong and i have found a couple things that belonged to your parents. I still do not know who they are but I am looking into it. The cloths were your fathers' cloths from when he was your age, and the headband was your mothers. The symbol is not that of the leaf, but of the destroyed whirlpool country of Uzugakure no Sato and the Uzumaki clan. I do not know if anymore Uzumaki's are left alive apart from you but I am also looking for survivors. these are now your to do with what you wish. If you chose to wear your mothers headband then wear it with honor and along with your current leaf headband. I will continue to look into your family and try to find the other Uzumaki's._

_Take care Naruto, _

_Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi_

By the end of the letter Naruto was in tears and Tenshi was thoughtful

_'I guess Sandaime-sama is going to reveal Naruto's family over time or when he hits a a certain level of rank or even strength. This will really make him happy, but i thought he was the last Uzumaki, I guess there could be survivors from the village's destruction, but where could they be? I will have to ask Kami-sama about this later'_

"These are from my parents. I might even have a family out there" Naruto said in tears

"Naruto, I know that this is a special moment, but you don't want to miss your date do you?"

"Oh shoot, your right!"

"Why don't you wear these cloths on your date in your families memory?"

"That's a good idea, these do look good, and i can wear the whirlpool headband as a belt"

"Well you got the cloths part covered. Where are you going to take her?"

"Ichiraku's maybe?"

"Not even. you may like ramen that much but Hinata might not, that and she would probably be dressed up in a fancy dress. You need to take her somewhere at least a little on the fancy side."

"Where should I take her then and what should I do after that?"

"I know some good places for you to take her. Here's what your going to do...."

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Hinata was at the compound almost literally jumping for joy at the thought of having an actual date with Naruto. She was in her walk-in closet looking for some good dresses to wear for the date when she heard a voice.

"Wow, your happy imouto-chan"

Hinata gave a gasp and turned around to see Tenshi sitting at the window

"Nii-san, w-w-what are you doing h-h-here?"

"Well I'm just a shadow clone. The real me is at Naruto's helping him get ready for tonight. I'm here to help you as well."

"O-o-o-o-oh. well I shouldn't n-n-n-need much help nii-san."

"That's fine, but try not to wear something to fancy. Just a dress should do"

"Okay nii-san"

"I will be on my way then"

"Wait"

"Hmm? Whats up imouto?"

"Thank you nii-san. I can never repay you for what you have done for me"

"It's not the slightest of problems. I'm happy to help you and to see you smile. Your my imouto, and I will care for you like a nii-san should."

"Thank you nii-san"

"I will see you tomorrow imouto-chan. Have fun with Naruto. You will probably become girlfriend and boyfriend by the nights end." with that the Tenshi bunshin dispelled itself.

_'Me. Naruto's girlfriend. it's a dream come true'_ "I had better get ready. Ooh I can't wait" Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks

xxx **At the two Hour Mark** xxx

Naruto was walking around the training ground nervously waiting for Hinata to show had been there for about ten minutes early to try to clear his head. During his pacing Naruto spotted Hinata walking towards him.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress with lavender colored roses in random positions on it that ended at her ankles. She had on what looked like blue eye shadow as well as lipstick. All in all Naruto thought that Hinata would spread angel wings at any second . She walked to Naruto and blushed at what he was wearing. Blushing like crazy they walk towards each other.

"W-w-w-w-wow Hinata, you l-l-l-look beautiful"

Hinata, blushing even worse replied "T-t-t-thank you. You look v-v-very h-h-h-handsome as w-w-well."

"T-t-thanks Hinata. So are you r-r-ready to go?"

"H-h-h-hai"

Hinata loops her arm through his and they started to walk sown Konoha's lamp lit streets under the night sky

xxx **5 minutes later** xxx

Hinata was getting confused about where they were going since they had passed Ichiraku's about a minute ago

"N-n-n-naruto-kun, where are w-w-we going?"

"A restaurant called the dancing leaf. It's not to far from here so we should be there soon"

"T-t-t-the dancing leaf. That's p-p-p-pretty expensive"

"It's nothing. I figured that it would be better than going to Ichiraku's. No matter how good their ramen is" Naruto said causing Hinata to giggle

They arrived at the restaurant and walked inside Naruto told the waiter that he had a reservation and the almost couple was led to the back of the restaurant. They were seated near a window with a great view of Konoha and a koi pond right next to them. Hinata was very impressed that Naruto would do this for her. The two sat down and the server asked what they wanted.

"I'll take some sushi and onigiri" Hinata said

"I'll have what she's having"

"Very well. Two plates of sushi and onigiri coming right up" The server said

While waiting Naruto decided to have a conversation with his rather stunning date.

"So how do you like it so far Hinata?"

"I-i-it's very nice here"

"I'm glad you like it"

The food came and both of them started eating

"This is really good. Don't you think so Hinata?"

"H-h-h-hai Naruto-kun. It's very tasty"

The two continued to talk to one another about things from training to their favorite color. In which Naruto shocked Hinata by saying that his favorite color was not orange, but a dark dark blue. (Hinata's hair color)

After paying the bill, which left Naruto's wallet Gama very flat, and leaving Naruto took Hinata past their normal training grounds and towards the river that team 8 trained at.

xxx _**Flashback**_ xxx

_"After you two are done eating take her to the river we used to train at. I will have a special surprise for you two there" Tenshi said_

_"What will it be"_

_"I can't say, but what I can say is that it will be very good for the both of you. trust me" Tenshi said with a smile_

_"Alright"_

xxx _**Flashback End**_ xxx

_'I wonder what he has planned'_ Naruto thought as he continued his walk with Hinata towards the river.

Once there they noticed a blanket on the ground and that the stars were out. Naruto suggested that they watch the stars, to which Hinata blushed yet agreed. After about a minute or two after laying down the almost couple started to hear something strange.

"Hey Hinata, do you hear that?"

"H-h-h-hai Naruto-kun, but w-w-what is it?"

"It sounds like......music"

Hiding in the trees Tenshi was playing a guitar. _'This should make it even more romantic hehehe'_

Tenshi started playing _Far Away_ and singing the lyrics

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Both Naruto and Hinata blush extremely bad at what Tenshi was singing, but did not ask him to stop

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Naruto looks at Hinata with wonder in his eyes _'Am I in love with her? Is that what Tenshi is trying to tell me?'_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

Naruto and Hinata look at each other _'Can it be true. Are we in love'_ Both thought

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

Naruto grabs hold of Hinata and brings her closer to him

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

They both close their eyes and continue to close the gap _'Love'_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

With the end of the song their lips meet and they let the new sensation take control.

In what felt like an eternity they pull away and stare into each others eyes _'Love'_

"Hina-chan"

"Naru-kun"

They kiss once more then stare back up at the stars, and under the vast and never ending sky they fall asleep into blissful dreams of each other, not to wake until sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Notes: **Sorry if this is going to fast for some of you. I was getting pissed off at myself for taking so long to get these two together (weird huh?)

By the way Hinata was so glad about the date that she forgot to tell Hiashi about it. So he will be in the next chapter. I'm thinking of not making Hiashi a total prick, but of a stern, kinda cold and ignorant father. I basically made Tenshi the main for the first few chapters so that you could get to know him. It will still be a Naruto Hinata main story with Tenshi as a source of help. I may change the pairing of Tenshi and Tenten to Tenshi and Ino. I'm not sure which way to go. Also there will be slight to not common Sasuke bashing since I don't like that fool. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week if I still got my inspiration and wild imagination. Till then, see yah.

P.S. If you cant get what the Namikaze symbol lookes like. think of the shape a star is in when you look at it. Like a curved four point star. Then add one white Sharingan tomoe next to each curved side. Get it or no? tell me if you need a picture, and if you want that symbol to just be a clan symbol. Or both the clan symbol and the Namikaze dojutsu. If it becomes a dojutsu then there will be no pupil when activated


	8. The Morning After and A Surprise Mission

**Authors Notes:** Just in case you notice. Hinata will basically stop stuttering. If your asking why then let me tell you this. Hinata is very shy but she is shy because she values other peoples opinions about her than her own. That and the fear of rejection from Naruto (like that would ever happen). Since she now has Naruto, she will stop stuttering around him except for some occasions or some things said. She will almost stop stuttering around other people besides her father as well. As for why, let me ask you this. What would you value more, the opinions of random people and friends, or the opinion of your love? Since Naruto thinks she is cute and strong. Then so will she. Last chapter will be probably the only time Tenshi will play music. I said that one of his hobbies was playing music, but that would make the fic like a lot of others. That last song was just to perfect for the couple for me to pass up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunrise in Konoha found two figures sleeping on a blanket near a river. Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep after Tenshi's song and have yet to wake up. The sun's rays hit Naruto's eyes breaking him from his dream of the girl sleeping right next to him.

Over night Hinata had gotten cold and now had her head on top of Naruto's chest, and Naruto with his arms around her waist.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and noticed Hinata on top of him.

_'I guess she got cold'_ Naruto thought about his date with Hinata and as well as the song Tenshi played. _'I guess I'm in love with her. All I know is that I don't want to leave her side or even wake her up. She looks so beautiful right now. Maybe I am in love._ Naruto then notices the sun up.

"Oh crap!" Naruto whispers

Naruto starts to slightly shake Hinata in an effort to wake her up "Hina-chan, Hina-chan, wake up, it's morning"

Hinata's eyes flutter open and she lets out a yawn. She sits up and she remembers last night, _'Me and Naru-kun k-k-k-k-kissed. He kissed me back'_ Hinata blushes red then finally hears Naruto calling her name

"Hina-chan we fell asleep. It's morning now and the team training is soon"

Hinata gives a gasp and looks up to see the sun rising above the tree line, "It's morning?"

"Hai it is. we need to get home and get ready for training Hina-chan"

Looking at Naruto Hinata responds, "Hai Naru-kun. We better hurry"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit Hina-chan. Lets meet up at Ichiraku's and we can walk there together"

"A-a-alright Naru-kun" A blushing hinata says

With that Naruto walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips "See you then Hime"

Naruto runs off leaving a severely blushing Hinata _'H-h-h-he kissed me a-a-again. This is a dream come true. I'm Naru-kun's girlfriend'_ Hinata happily heads towards the Hyuuga compound to get ready.

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Naruto ran into the door and opened his closet. Seeing all of his orange jumpsuits Naruto thinks_ 'Well...I got my Tou-san's cloths and these look cool and can even be used in training. Maybe I should get rid of the jumpsuits and get some more cloths like my Tou-san's. Anyway I'm still going to wear my Kaa-san's headband, but I'll probably wear it on my arm like Shikamaru does. Yea, that would work._

Naruto changes cloths into one of his jumpsuits and gently puts his Tou-san's cloths back in the box _'I will put them there for safe keeping. After today's training I gotta ask Hina-chan if she can help me get some new cloths'_ He puts the whirlpool headband on his arm, does the necessary deeds and heads out of his apartment to go meet Hinata.

xxx** Scene Change **xxx

While Naruto was getting ready Hinata arrives at the Hyuuga compound, goes inside and heads to her room. Inside her room she heads to her closet, grabs her regular cloths and ventures into her bathroom to change.

After changing and a little beauty work Hinata leaves her room to go meet Naruto before training. Before she can get out of the compound however she is stopped by her father.

"Hinata, where were you. You did not come home last night" Hiashi Hyuuga said

Not wanting her father to know about her date with Naruto, hinata makes up a lie, "A-a-a-ano Tou-san. I w-w-was training and i a-a-a-accidentally fell asleep."

"Alright then. Your team will be meeting soon. You had best get going Hinata" Hiashi says in an unemotional tone.

"H-h-h-hai Tou-san" With that Hinata runs out of the compound towards Ichiraku's

*sigh*_ 'I hate being so cold to her, but if I don't the Hyuuga elders will put the caged bird seal on her. I can't let that happen'_ Hiashi thought

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Naruto made it to Ichiraku's first and noticed that Hinata was not there yet. Deciding to talk to Ayame and Teuchi, Naruto walks into the stand.

"Hey whats up!" Naruto says as he enters the stand

"Oh Naruto" Ayame says "Where have you been? You weren't here for dinner last night"

"Yea, about that. You see I had a date..."

"A Date?!" Ayame says in surprise

"Who is the lucky girl Naruto?" Teuchi says

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, we had a really good time last night. We ended up falling asleep watching the stars"

"Ohhh that's sooooo CUTE!!!" Ayame screams and starts babbling about romantic things

"Ehehehe...Ayame...are you alright?" Teuchi asks his daughter in worry

Ayame continues to talk not even hearing her father. Naruto looks on in confusion while Teuchi sweat drops.

"Anyway...Naruto, you want some ramen?"

"I don't have enough time and I'm waiting for Hina-chan. Me and her are going to the team training together"

"Well I don't want you to miss training, and especially your girlfriend, but I have to keep making the ramen so I'll have to talk to you later Naruto."

"Alright then. I'll come get some ramen after training so be ready"

Laughing Teuchi says "Will do, will do"

Naruto walks back outside the stand and waits for Hinata. He spots her down the street running towards him and thinks _'Even without the dress she still looks really pretty'_

Hinata stops in front of him and takes a second to rest

"Hey Hina-chan. You ready to go?"

Gathering her breath Hinata responds "Hai Naru-kun"

"Then lets get going. We don't want to be late" With that Naruto grabs her hand and starts down the street towards the training grounds with a blushing Hinata beside him

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Kurenai, Shino and Tenshi were at the training ground waiting for Naruto and Hinata. Kurenai was not a very patient person and was starting to get a little irritated.

"Where could they be? Do one of you know where they are?" Kurenai asked the other two genin

"I do not sensei"

"I do"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at Tenshi's laid back answer "Well. Where are they?"

"I would rather have it be them that told you but I'm not sure that they will even show up today"

Once that was said both of them could be seen walking towards the training ground

"I guess I spoke to soon"

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training ground hand in hand with smiles on their faces. They walked up to the team and Naruto said

"Sorry for being late Kurenai-sensei. We woke up late today"

"Both of you?" Kurenai asked with suspicion

"Hai sensei, we slept in" Hinata said

"What made both of you sleep in?"

At this Naruto leans over and whispers in Hinata's ear _"Should we tell them? Tenshi is the only one that knows we are together. Should we at least tell them?"_

Whispering back Hinata says, _"Hai Naru-kun. They are our team, they deserve to know, and Kurenai-sensei is like a big sister to me"_

_"Alright then, but lets try to keep our relationship a secret. Not many people would like to see us as a couple"_

_"Alright"_

Naruto looks to Kurenai and says, "We were on a date last night. We fell asleep in the woods looking at stars, and woke up at sunrise."

Wide eyed Kurenai asks "You two are dating?"

"Hai sensei. I asked her out after training yesterday. We are a couple now, but we are going to keep it a secret. So can you not tell anybody?" Naruto said back

"Alright, it's best to keep it a secret. If the Hyuuga elders found out they would probably ban Hinata from seeing you Naruto."

"I don't want that!" Naruto screams "I want to keep seeing Hina-chan! Please don't say anything about this!" Naruto practically begged while Hinata looked close to tears at the thought of losing Naruto forever

"I'll keep it a secret. You can trust me" _'This is at least one way I can start to pay you back for your help Kushina'_

"What about you Shino?" Naruto asked

"I will not divulge any information of the two of you dating."

"Tenshi?"

"Hey, I helped get you two together. There is no way I'm letting you two get separated. That's a promise." Tenshi said with confidence

"Thank you all" Hinata said tears in her eyes

"Yea thanks" Naruto as well says

"Well team. Now that that's over with. Lets get started on training."

The team got ready for another day of training. While two of them had thoughts only for their love, and how they would do anything for them.

xxx** Time Skip** xxx

Anybody on the team could say that the first week of being a team had to be one of the most eventful and even shocking weeks of their lives. Tenshi appears as an enigma and shocks the team by saying and proving that he was indeed an angel. As well as his and Naruto's heritage to Kurenai. Naruto and Hinata then shocked them by saying that they were dating and that they could be in love with each other. everyone but Tenshi was shocked at that statement. Tenshi just saying "It was bound to happen." making the couple blush.

The week of team training was over and it was time for the new teams to start going on missions again. Team 8 was currently walking to the Hokage's office to receive a mission. the team was chatting about training and how they can improve. Naruto and Hinata, wanting to keep their relationship a secret, were not holding hands, but couldn't stop themselves from walking close to each other and talking to one another. Tenshi was near the back talking to Kurenai about training, while Shino was quite, but would throw in his two cents into the conversation every once and a while.

Naruto had asked Hinata to help him get new cloths. She had of course agreed and now Naruto's new normal training outfit looked exactly like his fathers, but minus the clan symbol. He still wore his Konoha headband like normal, but also had his mothers headband on his right arm. It was his way to always respect her. Over the week Kurenai had actually asked Tenshi to help her train the rest of the team. Her reasoning behind this was that Tenshi could easily be a chunnin and as such he could be a teacher. Tenshi had taken up the job, but mostly only taught ninjutsu since Kurenai was strictly genjutsu. Tenshi had ended up teaching Hinata _**Mizu Bunshin**_ in preparation for _**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**_, while he taught Naruto _**Fuuton: Daitoppa**_. He had tried to teach Shino some jutsu but the Aburame declined, saying that if he used jutsu, then he would not be able to control his bugs as much as normal. Tenshi understood and left Shino's training completely to Kurenai.

The one thing that Tenshi and Kurenai both thought about was how would the team react to Naruto being the container for the Kyuubi. Hinata would no doubt not be affected by this information, but Shino was a mystery. The two decided that they would wait until Naruto trusted everyone more that they would ask him to tell the others about the nine tails. Naruto had at least broken parts of his mask. He was no longer as loud as he was before, and almost never used the fake smile anymore.

Naruto and Hinata had gone on a few dates and were almost inseparable. Hinata had yet to tell her father of her relationship and none of the rest of the Hyuuga's knew either. The only one's that knew of the new couple was the rest of team 8, Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto really thought that he either was already, or could be in love with Hinata. Even without confirmation of his love that did not stop him from kissing his angel he called a girlfriend. Naruto had even gone far enough to start calling her hime at times. He would have called her tenshi, but he didn't want to get her and the actual Tenshi confused. Hinata was now happier than she had ever felt before in her entire life. She fully thought now that she was head over heels in love with her blond boyfriend, and while they had not said that they love each other. They didn't need to for the kisses held all the love they could ever voice within them.

The team was had arrived at the entrance to the Hokage building and walked in.

"Alright team. Lets go get our first mission"

"Will they give us a bunch of D ranked missions sensei?" Naruto

"Maybe Naruto. Hokage-sama might give us D ranked missions, or he might think that our teamwork is good enough for a C rank. Only he knows what we will get"

"Alright then. I hope it's a C rank. We are all really strong and I know we can do it together as a team"

"Me to. I think we can do a C rank pretty well together" Hinata said

"I agree" Shino added

"I as well agree" Tenshi also said

"Then lets hope Hokage-sama thinks the same"

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Team 8 entered the Hokage's office to see that team 10 was already there. Team 7 had not yet arrived and the Naruto, as well as Kurenai knew why they were late. Standing off to the side, team 8 waited for Kakashi's team to arrive.

xxx **An Hour Later **xxx

Everyone in the office was bored out of their minds and some even angry at Kakashi for being so late. For team 8 Kurenai was talking to Asuma, Shino was sitting quietly and having a slight conversation with Tenshi. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a couch together trying to suppress the urge to kiss one another for the sake of secrecy. For team 10 Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating a bag of chips and Ino was trying to stay sane and to suppress the urge to kill Kakashi. Even Sarutobi was angry at the one eyed jonin as he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork to pass the time. Sarutobi could not keep the thought away at what Minato had cursed with with yet again.

The door opened and everyone looked to see Kakashi on front of them with his team right behind.

Kiba looked like he was trying to get rid of a migraine while Sakura was pestering Sasuke to go on a date with her

"We aren't late are we?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer

Over half of the occupants in the room face planted at the obvious question

"At least your here now Kakashi. Now lets get on with this" Sarutobi said with a twitching eyebrow

"It has been a week since the new teams have formed and I want a verbal report from the sensei's on how the team works together. Since team 10 is the same Asuma will not have to update if he does not wish to. Kakashi, why don't you start?"

"Very well. The team is doing okay in terms of strength. Their teamwork needs some refining, but I'd say they are a pretty good team" Kakashi said

"Alright then" grabbing a scroll from a bin Sarutobi says "Here is your D ranked mission for today. Once their teamwork gets better you will get a C ranked mission"

"Give us a C rank" Sasuke said angrily to Sarutobi

"I cannot Sasuke. Doing C rank mission requires teamwork, and your team still needs to refine that..."

"I don't need teamwork. I'm an Uchiha, an elite, and these two will only hold me back, getting better missions is the only way that I will get stronger"

"Your acting like a spoiled brat Sasuke" Tenshi said to the arrogant Uchiha

"What did you say. What can you say. Your an orphan and as such you are worthless. I'm from an Uchiha, and as such I am an elite, a genius..."

"That arrogance will only get you killed. You say your an Uchiha, but I heard that when an Uchiha doesn't have their Sharingan. They are called superfluous to the clan. Do you have yours yet Sasuke?"

Sasuke was fuming with anger at this supposed nobody telling him that he was just an extra, "I don't yet but once I do I will show you that nobody can beat an Uchiha. Especially a waste of space like you."

"If I'm a waste of space and I was able to be a chunnin already. Why are you still a genin?"

That made Sasuke furious, he rushed Tenshi thinking that he would show him that he was stronger.

The office tensed and was about to stop Sasuke when Tenshi vanished in a burst of speed and and appeared having a katana at Sasuke's throat

Even the rest of team 8 was surprised that Tenshi actually used his katana. Even at team practices Tenshi never unsheathed the blade saying that he trains his kenjutsu with scrolls and that he doesn't want to take the risk of hurting his team, his friends

The whole room was looking astonished at the burst of speed that Tenshi displayed. However their attention was then turned to the blade at Sasuke's throat.

The blade looked to be the purest of white steel that ended at a gold four stared guard. The hilt was a beautiful gold wrapped in fine white cloth. ( it looks like this: /images/I/318FY3X10ZL._SL500_AA280_.jpg )

Tenshi pulled back the katana and sheathed in a while sheath that had a gold ring at the top.

"I could have easily killed you right there"

Sakura, who was in shock at what happened snapped out of it and screamed "It was just a fluke! You got lucky! There is no way you can beat Sasuke-kun!"

The members of team 10 looked on as Sasuke got bested so easily by this newcomer. Shikamaru was trying to get a read on him, while Ino and Choji were just in shock.

Deciding to stop this Sarutobi says "Alright alright that's enough of that. Kakashi, you have your mission so get going."

"Hai Hokage-sama. team lets get going"

Kakashi and team 7 walk out with Kiba chuckling, and Sakura and Sasuke extremely mad at what happened. The door closed and Sarutobi handed Asuma a scroll

"Here is your mission. It is as well D ranked. You may go to complete it"

"Very well" Asuma said as he and team 10 walked out.

With only team 8 left Sarutobi did a few hand signs and activated a privacy jutsu

For you team 8 I have a special mission. It will be C ranked"

"What do we need to do Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked surprised that her team was getting a C ranked mission

"It will be an information gathering mission outside the village.

"Where will we be searching and what will we be searching for?" Tenshi asked

"You are going to the destroyed village of Uzugakure no Sato and looking for information on survivors from The Uzumaki clan."


	9. Mission details and family found

All of team 8 stood there shocked speechless. Not anyone in the team, not even Tenshi, thought that they would get a mission to look for survivors of the Uzumaki clan. Shino and Hinata were wide eyed at the thought of there being an Uzumaki clan and that Naruto might have family left (besides Tenshi. They don't know yet).

Sarutobi expected their speechless reactions and continued "I have heard a rumor going around stating that there might be people trying at rebuild Uzugakure no Sato as well as there being other Uzumaki's living there. You are to go investigate if the rumors are true. It should be obvious as to why I chose your team to go."

Everyone on the team just nodded entranced by what Sarutobi was saying

"Good. I want you to go as soon as possible and be back within a months time. For your sake Naruto I hope you find some survivors."

Naruto by this time was starting to tear up at the thought of actually finding his relatives and Kurenai took the scroll from Sarutobi's hand

"Alright team, meet at the gate in three hours. Pack everything you need for a months trip"

"Hai" the team said

With that they all left the Hokage's office except for Tenshi who stayed behind

"Do you think it's a good idea to go looking for the Uzumaki clan? I had no idea that there could be survivors from when it was destroyed by Kumogakure."

Both Tenshi and even Sarutobi were to far into the conversation to sense that they had eavesdroppers. Right outside the door Naruto as well as Hinata were listening in on what was being said

"Naru-kun, do you think this is a good idea? Wouldn't nii-san get mad at us?" Hinata voiced

"Nah it should be fine. We are just learning more about our mission. Apparently Tenshi knows something about Uzugakure and i want to know what" With that they both lean back in close to the door and listen to Tenshi and Sarutobi talk

"I'm not sure if there are any survivors of that clan but I want them found, and , if they want to, come to Konoha and establish their clan here..."

"You know that they would never leave whirlpool country unless forced"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been to Uzugakure no Sato when I was young and I actually stayed with the Uzumaki clan for a little while learning kenjutsu from them. The Uzumaki clan were legendary for their mastery of kenjutsu. The only one that ever left Uzugakure is Kushina and you know that she ran because the clan was already dead. She was the supposed last Uzumaki until she gave birth to Naruto and died a couple minutes later. Now Naruto is the supposed last Uzumaki. Even if he should not be living by that name..."

"You know that we can't speak about that. Naruto is not yet ready to know who his father is. I will let you however tell him about his mother during the mission."

"So that's why you gave him Kushina's headband. It's the easiest way for out team to get into Uzugakure no Sato without incident"

"Hai. That and he deserved to have it anyway"

After a bit of silence Tenshi said "How long Sarutobi?"

"How long what?" Sarutobi said in confusion

"How long will Naruto be kept in the dark? How long until he is ready to know of his legacy?"

"Either you or I will tell him when he is either sixteen years of age, or has made jonin."

"That will be years Sarutobi. He deserves to know who his father is. Who I am, and who he really is."

"In time Tenshi. In time he will know the truth. Just wait until then."

Giving a sigh Tenshi said "I don't like this. I don't like hiding who I truly am from him. I told Kurenai about me and Naruto and she had sworn to secrecy. She will not divulge any information about our heritage but I still think that Naruto needs to know what I am to him. I will however tell him who his mother is. You gave him the headband so he will suspect who she is. If he asks I will tell him."

"Very well. However as long as your here he won't need to know for a while. He is safe from his father's enemies by not knowing what his name is complete. He will stay under Kushina's surname until I say other wise, or if he learns by himself who his father and you are. However, if he suspects you once you tell him about Kushina than you have my permission to tell him who you are."

"Very well Hokage-sama. I understand" Tenshi said

"Good. your team is meeting at the gates in about an hour and a half. you had better go get ready"

"Hai"

Tenshi then shunshin's to his house to get ready.

Leaning back into his chair with a sigh Sarutobi says "Minato, Kushina. You would be so proud of how strong your son has become. Tenshi will take care of him from now on. As long as he has Tenshi then he will always have a living family member"

Outside the door Naruto and Hinata ran as fast as they could to get away and not get caught. Once they had gone far enough they stopped for a rest and thought about what they had just heard.

"I....I can't believe it" Naruto said trying to hold back tears

Hinata was also shocked at what she had heard. _'How could Hokage-sama and even nii-san keep that a secret. I don't understand'_ Hinata thought

"I trusted them.....and they kept that a secret from me!" Naruto screamed out

Hinata, not wanting to see Naruto mad walked over to him and pulled him into a hug and kiss. That seemed to calm Naruto down. Once he was more relaxed Hinata spoke

"You heard what they said Naru-kun. Hokage-sama said that your father had a lot of enemies. He must have not told you in order for you to stay safe. Tenshi said that he would tell you about your mother at least.

"Yea...At least I get to know about my mother. I just can't believe that they kept this a secret from me........wait....didn't Sarutobi-ojisan say that as long as Tenshi is here I will always have a family?"

Thinking back Hinata remembered that Sarutobi had said that "What do you think he meant Naru-kun?"

"I don't know Hina-hime, but I remember Tenshi saying something like that as well. He told me that he had something he wanted me to find out on my own. That he was closer to me than I thought."

"Do you think that Tenshi could be a relative of yours?"

"I don't know hime, but i plan to find out"

"Naru-kun we still need to get ready. Ask him once we are about to leave okay?"

"Alright Hina-hime. I'll wait until then, and I'll meet you at Ichiraku's once we finish packing"

Giggling Hinata says "Alright Naru-kun, see you then." With that Hinata gives Naruto a kiss and leaves to go get ready

Naruto was glued to floor_ 'Damn she's a good kisser_' Naruto thought as he snapped out of it and ran to his apartment.

xxx **Scene Change / An Hour And A Half Later **xxx

The team was currently waiting at the gates for their sensei, who was surprisingly late. Thinking this to be a perfect time Naruto angrily walks up to Tenshi and grabs him by the collar.

"What else have you been keeping from me?" Naruto said releasing a little killing intent

Wide eyed and shocked Tenshi asked "What do you mean?"

"I heard what you and the old man were talking about. Just who are you really, and what did the old man mean about my name not being complete?"

By this time Kurenai had arrived and saw a very angry Naruto interrogating Tenshi

"You heard that huh? I should have known you would have listened in."

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked now in a rage

"I cannot say everything. As you heard it is an S ranked secret and I will be put to death if I told you. I can only tell you what Sarutobi let's me. The rest you have to find out on your own."

"Then start talking"

"All I am allowed to say is about your mother, and since you now suspect me. I will tell you my full name. However I cannot tell you about yourself."

"Fine then. Just tell me"

"Very well. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan in Uzugakure no Sato. She was a master at kenjutsu and was given the nickname Red Death. Once Whirlpool was destroyed she fled to Konoha in order to survive. She eventually had you but died minutes later due to blood loss."

Releasing Tenshi, Naruto looked down in sadness, "What about you?" He asked

"Me? Tell me, do you remember what I said my dream was?"

"You said that you wanted your cousin to be the best and give your imouto a happy life." Shino said

"You all know who my imouto is, but what about my cousin?"

It was Hinata that answered "Naruto is your cousin isn't he nii-san?"

"That is correct. My full name is Tenshi Hikari Uzumaki. I am the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki the heir to the clan."

"Y-y-y-y-your my cousin?" Naruto asked in shock

"Yes I am. i gave you a small hint a week ago. Now you know. You at least have one family member left"

Remembering what Tenshi has said, Naruto asked "What did you mean the heir to the clan?" Naruto asked

"You are the son of the last clan head. Therefore you are the Uzumaki heir."

"Wow" Was all Naruto could say

"Now you can never say that you don't have a family. Now you have Hinata, as well as me."

"I just didn't think that I had any living relatives."

"You do, so believe it." Tenshi said with a smile

On the inside however Tenshi was crying _'I wish that I could tell you the truth about who you and I are. You deserve it so much. However, for now at least you know more about your family. At least you have that'_

Kurenai was thoughtful however _'I guess he can't tell Naruto about him being the fourth's son. Oh well, at least he's got Tenshi now'_

"Alright team. Now that that's over, we need to get going."

"Hai" the four genin said simultaneously

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

Team 8 had been traveling for over six hours and were only about half way to Whirlpool village what Kurenai told her team to stop.

"What's up sensei?" Tenshi asked

"We are about half way there and it is getting late. We will make camp here and continue in the morning."

"Hai" the four genin said

The team dropped down out of the trees into a clearing.

"This is a good spot. Set up your tents"

The four genin took out there tents and began to construct them when Naruto spoke up

"Ummm. I got a problem here"

"What is is Naruto?" Kurenai asked

"Look at my tent."

The team noticed Naruto's tent. Apparently when traveling it had acquired a huge rip on the top of it and was basically useless now.

"That's not good" Tenshi said

"No it is not." Kurenai said "Alright then Naruto. Your going to have to share a tent with someone. Who wants to volunteer?"

"I'd say let him bunk with Hinata." Tenshi said

At that both Naruto and Hinata had blushes on their faces at the thought of sleeping together.

"Tenshi" Kurenai scolded "It should be you that volunteered. Not you saying Hinata should."

"Hey. They're dating already, why not. It's not like they would do something in the middle of a mission."

"I still don't think it's a good idea for Hinata to share a tent with Naruto, even if they are dating."

"Why don't you let Hinata decide then. What do you say Hinata. Do you want to bunk with him?"

Hinata had on a serious tomato like blush but was able to answer with a small and almost unheard "Hai"

To say Kurenai was shocked was putting it lightly. She had just heard her most shy and innocent student agree to having Naruto sleep with her alone at night. Now that's shocking.

"Alright then" Kurenai said giving up "Naruto will share a tent with Hinata. Now lets get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us"

With that the team went into their respective tents. In Naruto and Hinata's tent however, it was far from relaxing. While they may have been dating and even kissing each other. That was far away from actually sleeping with each other alone, even if it was on a mission.

Naruto was the one to break the tension, "So... we should get dressed neh?"

Blushing Hinata responded "Hai, demo. Can you turn around Naru-kun."

"Alright" Naruto turned around knowing that she said that so he wouldn't see her changing.

After changing Hinata said "Alright Naru-kun, I'm done"

"Alright Hina-chan" Naruto said while turning around "Now it's my...turn..." Naruto's voice caught in his throat at seeing Hinata in front of him.

Hinata had on a lavender silk gown that reached down to her ankles. Other than that she basically only had on the essentials from what Naruto could see.

Hinata turned red at seeing Naruto stare at her. It was like he just shut down and couldn't look away. Hinata's voice however broke his trance "Naru-kun? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head and having a major blush Naruto said "H-h-h-hai Hina-hime. I just didn't expect you to wear something like that. you look really cute wearing that."

Blushing once more Hinata answered with an "Arigato Naru-kun"

"Alright. I need to get dressed" Naruto said as he pulled off everything but his pants. He put on his nightcap and lied down in the giant sleeping bag. "You coming in Hina-chan?"

Hinata, even thought blushing like never before, slipped into the sleeping bag next to Naruto.

Naruto turned to face Hinata but noticed that she had his back to him. Not wanting her to be shy he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. By doing this Hinata let our a gasp and felt Naruto's stomach and abs against her back. Realizing that he would not let go she turned around and rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Naru-kun."

"Goodnight Hina-hime"

With that they shared one last kiss and drifted off to sleep

xxx** The Next Morning** xxx

The team was jumping through the trees towards their destination and randomly talking when they could. Kurenai had woken up early to see if Naruto had done anything to Hinata, but only saw that Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's chest and Naruto was on his back lightly snoring. Seeing that they didn't do anything wrong she woke the team up to continue the mission.

All of the team was silent on their trip, except for the occasional comment of short conversation. The surprising part was that Tenshi had yet to speak since they left. He had not even opened his eyes. What they did not know was that Tenshi was talking to Kami to get some information.

_'Kami-sama are there actually survivors from the Uzumaki clan besides Naruto?'_

_**"I cannot say Tenshi-kun. I know the answer, but I want you to figure it out on your own"**_

_'Why is that?'_

_**"You will know in time Tenshi-kun. Don't you worry"**_

_'Very well Kami-sama'_

_**"How is Naruto-kun doing?"**_

_'He is getting much stronger. I already got him to figure out Hinata's feelings for him. He is happy as of now but he is still sad that he is missing family. He now knows that I am his cousin but I think he wants to see if his mother is alive or not'_

_**"Hmm...I see. It's best not to get his hopes up. I wouldn't want him to be sad if it isn't true"**_

_'I will not pry into it but I do believe your hiding something from me Kami-sama?'_

_**"You will see in time my dear Tenshi-kun. You will see in time"**_ With that Kami's voice faded away.

Opening his eyes Tenshi looked to Naruto _'What could she be hiding? Maybe we will find survivors. I hope so, for Naruto's sake.'_

xxx **Five Hours Later **xxx

The team had arrived in Whirlpool country ans currently in a small town looking for information. They passed many people, but none of them knew is the Uzumaki were alive. Deciding to get something to eat Kurenai took her team into a small restaurant for a break. Sitting down Kurenai started talking.

"We have not found anything as of yet but we will continue until sun down, alright?"

"Hai" The four genin said

They saw a waiter walking up to them. Tenshi noticed that he was different from the others in town. He was a man of about forty five years of age that had fire red hair and green eyes. The waiter walked up to team 8 to take their order

"What will we be having....." His voice caught in his throat when he say that Naruto had on a whirlpool headband. "W-w-w-w-where did you get that headband?" he asked Naruto

"What this. It's my Kaa-san's. She was a Whirlpool ninja before she left for Konoha"

"W-w-w-who is your mother" The waiter asked hoping he said who he thought he meant

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki...."

At saying that name the man had suddenly started crying and even went far enough to bow in front of Naruto. With the team in shock the waiter said,

"I-i-i-i can't believe it! The son of the great Kushina Uzumaki lives! HAHAHA!" The man said while basically jumping for joy

"You knew my Kaa-san" Naruto asked the man

"Know her?! How could I not?! She is the princess of Whirlpool everybody from Uzugakure knew her name. She is a legend, and now that legend continues in you. I must introduce myself. My name is Makato Uchihara. I am a descendant of the Uzumaki clan"

"Your from the clan" Shino asked

"No I am not. I did have relatives in the Uzumaki but I am not of Uzumaki blood. Tell me, are you looking for them?"

"Yes we are" Kurenai said "We were given a mission by our Hokage to look for any survivors"

"I see" the man named Makato said "Well. I am not sure if there are any survivors left, but I heard a rumor that they are rebuilding Uzugakure not Sato. The village is located on the biggest island south of here. They call it Uzugakure no Sato not because of Whirlpool country, but because of the giant whirlpool that surrounds it"

"Wow" Hinata said "A village defended by mother nature"

"I heard that the only way you can get across is if you are an Uzumaki, or you have an Uzumaki from the village escort you across. It is said that if you are an Uzumaki. All you need to do is let some of your blood fall into the water and the whirlpool will part. There are no boats currently there so only a ninja can get across the water"

"That is very enlightening. I thank you for your help."

"It is not a problem. To be able to see a live Uzumaki is enough for me" (I did not mean for that to rhyme)

"Alright then, we will take our leave" Kurenai said

With that the team got up and walked out of the restaurant, heading for the island.

xxx **Scene Change** xxx

They had been traveling for about another hour but the team had found the island and were now right at the water's edge.

"Alright Naruto. Lets see if what he said was true. Let some blood drops fall into the water" Kurenai said

"Hai" Naruto replied

At that Naruto pulled out a kunai and made a line of blood appear on his hand. he then put his hang into the water palm down and let the blood and water mix.

The whirlpool seemed to do nothing at first but eventually the entire whirlpool vanished. the team then ran to the island over the water.

They arrived on land just in time. Once Naruto arrived on land the whirlpool started up again just as before. Deciding not to dwell on it Kurenai took the team farther into the island. they eventually came up to a wall that looked just plain destroyed. Walking past the gate the team looked around. The village was indeed being rebuilt. Carpenters were making homes and there were even markets open to civilians. walking farther into the village the team notices that there were whispers going around that a long lost Uzumaki had returned home.

Tenshi looking at Naruto said "We just arrived and your already famous. Now that's an accomplishment." Tenshi finished with a chuckle

"I guess so" Naruto said

One villager, wanting to know of the rumors were true walked up to the team and looked at Naruto, "Excuse me. is it true that your an Uzumaki?"

"Yea. I'm looking to see if there are any others around here."

"Well then your in luck" The old woman said "There is one left. The Uzumaki clan compound is in the center of the village. I suggest you go there."

"Arigato Baa-chan" Naruto said

With a laugh the woman said "You most certainly are an Uzumaki. Always saying thing as you see it. It was an honor to meet you, but I must be going."

"Thank you again"

"It is no problem" The woman said walking away

Kurenai then said "Well...We know where to look. So lets go"

"Hai" The team said

The team walked into the center of the village and stopped in front of what appeared to be the Uzumaki compound. It was not anything special. The only thing that stood out were the swirls and swords painted on the door.

Kurenai walked up to the door and gave it three good knocks, then stepped back and waited.

The door opened a minute later and out stepped a woman in her mid thirties. She, like Makato, also had fire red hair that reached the small of her back and green eyes. She was wearing a dark red and black jacket with a swirl on the right shoulder, black shinobi pants as well as clack shinobi sandals. On her forehead was a whirlpool headband looking just like the one Naruto had. She looked at the newcomers with suspicion.

"What do you travelers need?" She asked

Kurenai was about to ask of she was an Uzumaki when she saw tenshi looking at the mystery woman in pure shock. Deciding to see what wrong she asked "Tenshi, whats wrong?"

The rest of the team now noticed Tenshi looking at the red head with wide eyes and wondered why Tenshi didn't answer.

Tenshi however didn't hear what his sensei asked and just kept looking at the woman at the door sputtering half sentences.

The team was getting worried about him and The red head looked at him in confusion. for some reason though she felt like she knew him.

Getting partly back to normal Tenshi said two words that shocked everyone there, including the red head.

"A-a-a-a-aunt Kushina?!?!?!?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Notes:** I really don't know if I should make it Kushina that they find or one of Kushina's relatives. Tell me in a review what you think I should make it.

I'm kinda disappointed that I only got 1 review for last chapter when I got 4 for chapter 7. I make some of the chapter off of what you guys say in the reviews. So tell me what you thought about it, what I missed, and even what you want to happen in the next chapter.

If I get enought reviwls and my inspiration doesn't vanish the next chapter should be out by the end of Monday or Tuesday. Till then. See ya


End file.
